marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Hercules
Echte naam: Hercules Aliassen: *The Lion of Olympus *Prince of Power Nationaliteit: Olympian Herkomst of krachtbron: Demi-God Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: *Avengers en Mighty Avengers (teamlid), partner van Amadeus Cho Bekende Relaties: File:Zeus 001.gif|Zeus (vader) Bekende Vijanden: *Red Skull's Terrorists (met de Avengers (CA#444) Image:None.jpg|tekst Krachten: Superkrachten: Hercules voornaamste kracht is zijn bovenmenselijke spierkracht. Hercules is fysiek de sterkster olympier. Hercules is ook onsterfelijk en imuun voor aardse ziekten.Hercules is ook onkwetsbaar en geneest bovenmenselijk snel. Spierkracht niveau: Hercules kan 100 ton opdrukken. Hercules’ voornaamste kracht is zijn bovenmenselijke fysieke kracht. Hij is fysiek gezien de sterkste van alle Olympianen. De grenzen van Hercules’ kracht zijn niet bekend, maar hij is sterk genoeg om tegen Thor en de Hulk te kunnen vechten. Hercules is in de loop der jaren wel sterker geworden, maar sinds Zeus’s bestraffing is zijn krachtniveau weer gedaald tot wat het vroeger was. Tevens verloor Hercules hierbij zijn onsterfelijkheid en werd dus net als gewone mensen ouder. Voor de bestraffing was Hercules net als de andere Olympianen onsterfelijk in die zin dat hij niet ouder werd en immuun was voor alle ziektes. Hercules’ lichaam is bestand tegen zware fysieke verwondingen en heeft al de inslag van een zwaar kaliber machinegeweer, een val van grote hoogte, blootstelling aan extreme temperaturen en krachtige energie weerstaan. Hercules is een ervaren vechter en worstelaar. Hij is ook zeer bedreven met vrijwel elk wapen dat in het oude Griekenland werd gebruikt. Zijn favoriete wapen is een adamantine knots gemaakt door Hephaestus, de smid vna de goden. Deze knots is vrijwel net zo sterk als Thors donderhamer Mjolnir. Wapens en accessoires: Hercules zeer getraint in Olympische sporten zoals worstelen en discus werpen. Eerste optreden: File:Comic-journeyintomysteryannual-1.jpg|Journey Into Mystery Annual #1 (1965) Bedacht door: Stan Lee, Jack Kirby Geschiedenis Hercules is de zoon van Zeus, koning van de Olympische goden, en Alcmene, een sterfelijke vrouw. Door zijn goddelijke afkomst beschikte Hercules over bovenmenselijke kracht gelijk aan die van de mythologische Herakles. De Marvel versie van Hercules stierf echter niet (zoals Herakles in de mythes), maar bleef op de Olympus wonen tot rond het begin van de Silver Age, waarin hij een superheld werd. Technisch gezien was Hercules’ eerste verschijning in Avengers #10, waarin Immortus Hercules vanuit het verleden naar het heden bracht om tegen Thor te vechten. Omdat dit de Hercules uit het verleden was, had de “moderne” Hercules geen herinneringen aan dit gevecht toen hij Thor ontmoette in Thor Annual #1 (1965). Tijdens de mini-serie Avengers Forever (1998-2000), waarin veel onregelmatigheden uit de geschiedenis van de Avengers werden rechtgezet, werd vermeld dat de Hercules waar Thor in Avengers #10 tegen vocht in werkelijkheid een vermomde Space Phantom was. Sinds zijn eerste verschijning heeft Hercules de Avengers vaak geholpen in gevechten tegen onder andere Mad Thinker, Namor, en Dragon Man. In de "Avengers Under Siege" verhaallijn werd Hercules verslagen door Goliath. Als gevolg van dit gevecht belandde hij in een coma, en werd door Hermes teruggebracht naar de Olympus. Dit leidde tot de "Assault on Olympus" verhaallijn waarin Zeus de Avengers de schuld gaf van Hercules toestand, en de Avengers het gevecht met de goden aangingen. Kwaad vanwege zijn zoon’s voorkeur om in de wereld van de sterfelijken te blijven, ontnam Zeus Hercules zijn onsterfelijkheid en een groot deel van zijn kracht, en verbande hem naar de Aarde. Op Aarde hielp hij de alien Deathcry terug te keren naar haar Shi’ar thuiswereld. Toen hij terugkwam van deze missie ontdekte Hercules dat alle Avengers blijkbaar waren omgekomen tijdens hun poging om Onslaught te stoppen. Door dit verlies werd hij een alcoholist. Hercules reisde een tijdje de wereld rond op zoek naar avontuur, en werd tijdelijk lid van het Heroes For Hire team. Toen de Avengers en alle andere helden die blijkbaar door Onslaugt waren gedood terugkeerden uit de andere dimensie waar ze door Franklin Richards heen waren gestuurd, werd Hercules weer lid van de Avengers. Hercule zocht Goliath, nu bekend als de superheld Atlas, op om wraak te nemen voor zijn coma. Hawkeye wist Hercules ervan te overtuigen het hierbij te laten, ten koste van hun vriendschap. Toen het Avengers team uit elkaar was gevallen en Hercules verzwakt was, besloot Hera om Hercules uit te schakelen door hem een aantal nieuwe werken te laten uitvoeren. Tijdens het uitvoeren van deze werken, die ook nog eens in een realityserie werden uitgezonden, versloeg Hercules zijn oude vijand Eurystheus Tijdens de Civil War verhaallijn stond Hercules aan de kant van de helden die tegen de “registratiewet voor supermensen” waren. Hij nam toen ook het alias van "Victor Tegler" aan. Overige: *Discuseer verder op het forum Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de Avengers Categorie:Vijand van Blood Brothers